


Old World Blues (fuck idk lmao)

by charbiterz



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Other, anyways i was playing new vegas and i thought of this and started crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbiterz/pseuds/charbiterz
Summary: yeehaw..... ripley returns to vault 111 so he can talk to noras corpse or whatev and it gets sad ig (at least for me)





	Old World Blues (fuck idk lmao)

fuck this lol

**Author's Note:**

> GOD OKAY so like..... the entire time i was typing this i kept having new ideas and more thoughts and anyways this is a whole ass thing huh. this turned out a lot longer than i expected but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ thats the way it is!!!!! anyways like thanks 4 readin i appreciate it like I KNOW it sucks but i do art more than writing. im the harold hutchins of my friend group but i dont have my george beard anymore so i have 2 take matters into my own hands smh ://


End file.
